What You Do To Me
by itsclowreedsfault
Summary: Kurogane thought this was a good world to stay at for a while. Until he saw Fai get out of the bathroom after a shower, with his long, wet hair falling down his shoulders.
**What You Do To Me**

Kurogane could remember the exact moment when his problem started.

They had arrived at a new world earlier that day. It reminded him of the place where he met Princess Tomoyo's alternate self, Piffle, with its cars and advanced technology and noisy streets full of lights.

To everyone in his group, it was a relief to be in such a resourceful place. Their journey hadn't taken them to any worlds where they couldn't get by, but it wasn't often that they could sleep on a comfortable bed or clean themselves with running, heated water. Kurogane, too, thought this was a good world to stay at for a while.

Until he saw Fai get out of the bathroom after a shower, with his long, wet hair falling down his shoulders. _That's_ when Kurogane's problem started.

The ninja had been about to say something, but seeing the blond without his usual ponytail made him lose his train of thought. Kurogane couldn't say what _exactly_ had him so fascinated. He knew Fai was beautiful, had noticed that a long time ago, but there was something about the way the soft-looking strands framed Fai's face messily, some falling on his eyes, that made the mage look much more relaxed and, well, sexy.

It took Kurogane a few moments to realize that Fai had said something and was waiting for an answer. He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away, training them on the spot above Fai's shoulder.

"Sorry?"

"I said the bathroom is free, Kuro-tan. You can go shower now."

"Right."

He ignored Fai's puzzled look and went straight to the bathroom, grabbing his things on the way. Even after the blond was out of his field of vision, though, Kurogane couldn't shake the image of Fai with his hair down out of his head.

 _Why didn't I ask him to do that before?_

Since they never had too much time away from Syaoran and Mokona, they tended not to be able to take their time when they were together, stealing kisses here and there, sometimes keeping their clothes on during sex, and since Fai always had his hair pulled up, it stayed that way during those moments. Getting in the shower, Kurogane pictured Fai with his eyes squeezed shut, long hair spread around him, nails raking down his back, lips pressed hard against his trying to swallow his moans as he asks Kurogane to go harder, faster. He imagined threading his fingers through long strands and pulling, just enough to tilt Fai's head back a little and see his expression as he comes with Kurogane's name falling from his mouth.

 _Fuck._

The hot water from the shower was not helping with Kurogane's burning skin. Groaning, he decided to ignore the heating system and turned on the cold water.

* * *

Kurogane was going crazy.

He didn't know if Fai was doing this on purpose, but night after night he got out of the shower without his ponytail, acting like his usual hyperactive self and apparently sweetly oblivious to the ninja's predicament. Kurogane wanted so bad to at least run his fingers through that hair and kept mentally cursing at the fact that they only had money to rent _one_ room for all of them. He didn't know how many more cold showers he could take.

Kurogane wondered about the reason behind Fai's sudden change. During the day he still used his hair like usual, but when they were back to their room he let the blond locks loose. It made the mage look a lot more fragile, especially when he slept. Kurogane thought he could understand why he only got to see Fai like that when the group was safely secluded inside their hotel room, no outsiders around.

As much as he loved it, however, the situation was making the ninja even more irritable than usual because he couldn't do _anything_ about it. He hadn't been able to have a single moment alone with Fai ever since they'd arrived in this world. Every time the mage touched him – brushing their fingers while passing the food around, clinging to his shoulder while mocking him in some idiotic way, pressing his leg against Kurogane's while they were seating on the backseat of a cab – every time it happened the ninja would feel his body heating up and he had to gather all of his willpower to not jump Fai's bones on the spot, kid and pork bun be damned.

On the fifth night in that world, Kurogane was sitting in bed, shifting through his newest manga but not really paying attention. He'd been the first to shower today; the mage was in the bathroom now, while Syaoran flicked through TV channels, Mokona chatting excitedly from his shoulder, holding a piece of paper.

"Mokona grabbed this at that store we went today! Doesn't it look delicious? Mokona wants to try it!"

She waved the paper excitedly in front of Syaoran's face, and he turned away from the screen.

"What is that, Mokona?"

"It's called 'pizza'! It's made with lots of things and seems very tasty!"

"Well, we haven't eaten anything yet", said Syaoran, inspecting the flyer. "Kurogane-san, what do you think? I know we don't have a lot of money…"

"Kuro-rin, let's buy some pizza!"

There was no warning before Kurogane felt the white thing jumping up and down on his head. He growled and tried to grab her, but Mokona was already jumping to the other side of the bed, chanting "Mokona wants pizza! Mokona wants pizza!". Trying to ignore the annoying voice, Kurogane took the flyer from Syaoran. It didn't seem like it was an expensive place. It was true that they still had no plans for dinner that night, and the place was pretty close by, but he was already in his pajamas and felt drained from both walking around town all day and from the frustration he was experiencing because of a certain blond. _Not_ that he was going to say that to the kid.

"We could afford it, but are you sure you want to go out, kid? We walked around a lot today. I'm sure you and the mage are tired."

Even though he tried to keep himself out of it, his face must have betrayed him, because Syaoran quickly got up and started talking in a hurried way.

"Oh, no, Kurogane-san, don't worry about it! We don't want to trouble you or Fai-san. I can go to the store myself and buy some pizza for all of us, so we can eat here. I'm not tired. Would that be okay? If it's not, then we can just forget about it, or buy it some other day, I'm sorry I thought it was a good idea…"

If Kurogane didn't stop him, Syaoran would keep muttering apologies until dawn. Besides, he noticed that the kid's idea involved him staying out – for some time, probably – and the white pork bun would certainly go with him, which meant that _he would be alone with Fai._

"Kid.", as soon as Kurogane spoke, Syaoran went quiet, wide eyes watching him carefully. The ninja almost laughed; had he really been that bad lately? "If you're really okay with it, I think it's a good idea."

"Thanks, Kurogane-san!"

Mokona let out a joyful scream, attacking Kurogane once again. A few minutes later, Syaoran finally left the room, the white thing standing on his shoulder and still blabbering about all the pizza flavors she wanted to try. By the time the sound of Syaoran's footsteps finally disappeared, Kurogane's heart was beating loudly. He considered whether he should wait for Fai to finish his shower, but there was no telling how long the other two would be gone, and Kurogane was not in the mood to waste any more time.

He was halfway through the room when the bathroom door opened and Fai emerged, toweling his hair. He smiled when his eyes landed on the ninja.

"Kuro-sa-"

Before he could finish, Kurogane had him pressed against the wall, pushing his tongue into the mage's mouth. The blond made a surprised sound, towel falling to the ground as his hands gripped Kurogane's shoulders, trying to push him away long enough to speak.

"Syaoran-kun-"

"Gone to get food."

That seemed to appease Fai's worries. Kurogane kissed him again, slower this time, and finally, _finally,_ dragged his fingers through the mage's still damp hair. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at the soft feeling, at the way Fai leaned towards his caress, whimpering when Kurogane held tightly near his scalp and pulled, careful not to use too much force.

"So that's why you've been staring at me so much, Kuro-sama", Fai manages to say between gasps, laughter heavy in his voice. Kurogane responded by moving his mouth down to the mage's neck, sucking at the fair skin, not caring if he left any marks. Fai bucked his hips against him, and Kurogane could feel his hardness through the thin fabric of their clothes. He lifted the blond's shirt, the hand that wasn't holding onto his hair searching for more skin to touch. "When - _ah_ \- when… will they be back?"

"Don't know. We don't have much time."

"We better hurry up then."

Fai's hands trailed down Kurogane's back, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off. The ninja was about to complain about having to take his hands off Fai's hair for the movement, but warm lips sucking on one of his nipples made his voice come out in a strangled moan. Thin fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants, barely touching the head of his cock. The teasing alone was enough to make Kurogane feel on the edge.

"Fuck."

Kurogane could feel the softness of Fai's hair tickling his stomach, sliding over his skin, making his body feel even hotter. Fai's head dipped lower, and suddenly he was on his knees, pulling Kurogane's pants down and taking his cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, _Fai_."

Fai knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy. He relaxed his throat, taking Kurogane in as far as he could go, sucking a little more forcefully on the head before running his tongue over the slit. Kurogane braced himself against the wall with one arm, and then moved his other hand to grab a fistful of the mage's hair. His eyes, which had been squeezed shut, opened to look down at Fai, warm mouth wrapped around his cock, a curtain of blond locks falling around his face. He sped up his movements, grabbing Kurogane's thighs and sinking his nails into skin.

Unintentionally, the ninja's fingers pulled tightly at the strands of hair, hips pushing into Fai's mouth.

"Fuck, Fai...I'm...ah… _fuck_ -"

With a groan, Kurogane came. Fai waited until he was finished to swallow, giving his cock a few more licks before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kurogane stood there for a while, breathing harshly, then leaned back so Fai could stand up. As soon as he was back on his feet, though, Kurogane kissed him, not caring if he could taste himself. He palmed Fai through his clothes, and the blond bucked into the friction, clinging desperately to Kurogane's shoulders.

"Kuro-sama, _please._ "

The ninja wasted no time in taking Fai in his hand. He was already leaking pre-cum; Kurogane stroked quickly, knowing it wouldn't take too long for him to come.

"Kuro-sama, it feels so good."

Fai hid his face in Kurogane's shoulder, but the other was having none of that.

"I want to look at you."

He pulled Fai's head back by his hair, and Fai moaned louder, hips bucking into Kurogane's hand. Experimentally, the ninja tried pulling again, harder this time.

" _Kuro-sama._ "

"You like that."

The realization sent a shock through Kurogane's spine. He tightened his grip on Fai's hair and sped up his strokes, unable to move his eyes away from the man in front of him. It was even better than his imagination. He'd never seen Fai looking like this; lips reddened and parted as he gasped for air, pupils dilated, and his hair a wild mess, the strands not being held by Kurogane sticking to his face with sweat.

"You're fucking beautiful."

" _Kuro-..._ ah _...sama._ "

Fai's back arched into Kurogane, eyes closing as white liquid shot from his cock, coating their stomachs and Kurogane's hand. He went limp, and Kurogane had to use his other arm to support the mage's waist, keeping him upright. Both of them stood like that for a while, waiting until their breathing slowed down. Fai was the first to say something, smiling at the ninja.

"Good to know you like my hair so much, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane couldn't help but laugh, pressing his lips lightly to Fai's.

"You were driving me crazy, stupid mage."

"It wasn't intentional, I swear. Not that I'm complaining about the result."

"We should probably get cleaned up before the kid and pork bun come back."

They finally separated from each other. Kurogane grabbed the towel Fai had dropped earlier and used it to wipe his hand and stomach before handing it to the blond.

"Good thing I have another shirt, ne, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane finished putting his pants back on, and watched as the mage put on some clean clothes. His hair was still tangled, but it was mostly dry now, taking on a lighter shade of yellow and making Fai's eyes look even more blue.

"Fai."

The mage stopped gathering the dirty clothes from the floor and looked up at Kurogane with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"You should wear your hair down more often."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm blaming Chapter 19 of Tsubasa World Chronicle for this.


End file.
